clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-1226
|born = 32 BBY''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Private |unit = CT-1226's regiment |era(s) = Clone Wars}} CT-1226 was a clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Early Life CT-1226 was born in 32 BBY on the planet Kamino, where he would receive basic training. The trooper was sent with his regiment to the first battle of the Clone Wars, the First Battle of Geonosis.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the ClonesThe Essential Guide to Warfare First Battle of Geonosis At the beginning of the battle, CT-1226 and his regiment were deployed on the ground, outside of the arena, where they fought against heavier armed droid forces. After the initial strike force destroyed the Separatist Core Ships, CT-1226 were followed by AT-TEs and four SPHAs, with the regiment pushing their way across a plateau in a skirmish line in the direction of the Separatist headquarters. While on deployment, CT-1226's HUD went static, which prevented him from understanding what his lieutenant was saying. Despite this, he was able to stay with his unit, as he was still able to see them. The skirmish line soon came in contact with several different variant of droids, including Spider Droids, Hailfire Droids and Super Battle Droids. After the Republic forces came into range of the Hailfire, CT-1226 was almost hit by a AT-TE, whose guidance system had malfunctioned. The shot left him on his back in a crater, with his HUD completely out and his feet out from under him. Once he reoriented himself, he began to climb out of the crater, only to slide back into it, as he saw a Hailfire droid wheeling toward him. He aimed his weapon at the droid, while it stopped to recalibrate, but he reasoned it would do no damage to it. He would then turn around to discover two Battle droid and a Super Battle droid, with a missile launcher attached to it's arm. However, unlike the two battle droids, the Super battle droid did not see CT-1226, and smashed the two droids, as to clear a path so it could target an incoming AT-TE. The droid began to aim for the AT-TE, but CT-1226 fired at the droid, stunning it, but not before the droid fired it's missile. The missile landed hit the Hailfire droid and destroyed it, blowing it to pieces, forcing CT-1226 to duck and avoid the shrapnel. CT-1226 then proceeded to throw an EMP grenade at the Super Battle droid and fire into it's back to make sure it was down for the count. The destruction of the Hailfire punctured a hole in the droid forces, allowing the AT-TE's to advance. Moments later, 1226 jumped inside of an AT-TE and was given a new HUD. Aftermath After the battle, the trooper received a Medal of Honor, at the insistence of Republic Generals, who were present at the battle. He would also be debriefed and published, throughout the Geonosian Debriefings, Vol. III, which his actions were featured heavily throughout. References Appearances *''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' + Author's Cuts, Parts 5, 8 and 12 (Indirectly) Category:Clone troopers Category:CT-1226's regiment